


The Tension

by FoggyJam



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam
Summary: Nandor wants nothing more than to please her master, while her master(Guillermo) wants nothing more than to forget about it.
Relationships: Fem Guillermo/ Fem Nandor, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo/Nandor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Femdermo Roleswap AU where Guillermo is the Vampire and Nandor is the familiar. It is very short, as I wrote it for fun to push myself within the realm of this AU. Critique is always wanted and welcomed. I hope that you enjoy!

“NANDOR!” Oh, boy, she thought. Here we go. Nandor had completely forgotten that it was already night time and thus time for her chores.

“Yes, Master?” Nandor’s eye’s rolled a bit as she saw that her master was having a hard time getting into her clothes. 

“Where were you? I had to get into my clothes by myself.”

“Sorry, Master.” Guillermo did not respond, which meant that she didn’t care or that she was angry.

“Zip this for me will you? I can’t reach.” 

Nandor made her way over, she grabbed the zipper pulling it up slowly, allowing her fingers too graze along the zipper line of her masters back. Her other hand lightly resting on the back of her waist. 

“Be careful! I’ve had this for a very long time and I would hate to have it ruined… Especially by a familiar.” 

There it was, that word of hierarchy, that word that reminded Nandor that she was nothing compared to her master.

“I’m sorry.” Stepping back, she looked at her, seeing just how beautiful she was. Their relationship had been strained as of late. Nandor was having flash backs. Her straddling Guillermo on the couch, undoing her pants as Guillermos hand reached further up her skirt. She quickly shook her head, throwing the memories away. 

“I’ve pulled your books for the night, they’re in the library.”

“Thank you Nandor, I will be there shortly, you can continue to dust in there.”

Stepping away, subservient Nandor went off to the library to start her chores. Not once noticing that Guillermo had already pulled the books she wanted, sitting on the table next to her coffin. Ever since that night, Guillermo had been giving her familiar nonsense chores to keep her busy. Not wanting it to seem like she actually cared. Guillermo headed out to the library to watch her familiar dust, She did enjoy watching her struggle.

“Ugh, why are there so many books? They’re to the ceiling.” Nandor had already dusted most of the books on the shelves that previous morning, while picking out books for her master. She thought she was tall enough to reach the top books but, apparently not. She found a small stool hidden under a desk and decided that it would do. Despite being tall, the stool was still too short, standing on her tip toes, she grunted and groaned her way through the top shelf of books. 

“You seem to be having some trouble. Would you like some help?”

Before she could answer Guillermo was under her, grabbing her hips to heave her up high, sneaking a peak under her skirt.

“I think you’ve deserved a break.”

She sat Nandor back down on the floor, walked over to the couch and sat down. 

“Here.” She said, patting the seat next to her. Nandor complied and sat next to her master. 

“I wanted to thank you for putting up with all of the chores that I have been giving you lately.” Guillermo couldn’t tell her that the chores were an avoidance tactic. She didn’t mean for things to get out of control that night, it just, had and now she was struggling with the repercussions of her actions. She was trying to figure out if she was just lusting for Nandor or if she genuinely cared. 

Nandor felt a bit taken aback. She had never been thanked before. Not from her master, anyway. 

“It’s my job after all.” She drew nearer to her master.

“Yes, but recent events have made things a bit uncomfortable.”  
Guillermo set her hand on Nandor’s thigh, her last two fingers touching the tops of Nandor’s high socks, She wanted to reciprocate but wasn’t sure if she should. Was this a test or a trick?

“I don’t know what you mean.” She decided to play it cool. Even though she wanted her master to hold her and take control.

“I think you know what I mean.” Guillermo pulled out the pony tail that was holding her familiar’s hair, she ran her fingers through it, longing to smell it. Nandor took this as a direction and made her way on top of her master, her thighs on either side of Guillermo’s lap. She kissed her neck and tugged at her top, untucking it form her pants and unzipping her vest. Trying to make up for her lack of confidence. Guillermo helped, pulling her top off, letting out her beautifully large breasts. They both wondered if this was really happening again but the thought was fleeting as Nandor’s underwear had already been pulled off. 

Nandor sat on the couch, legs spread wide, inviting her master in. Guillermo began to lick her familiars cunt, feeling for her clit with her tongue, arms wrapped around her thighs. The sounds of Nandor’s moans made her want to work even harder. She wanted her. 

Nandor moaned load. “Master” Nandor’s hands made their way to Guillermos shoulders, she lightly put her hands around her neck and pulled her to her lips, she kissed her deeply, wanting to repay her. Sitting up, she began to suck on her tits, her hands making their way into Guillermo’s pants. She was all too eager to please.

“Is this okay?” Nandor asked. 

“Stop talking and fuck me” groaned Guillermo. She threw her pants off and put her tits in Nandor’s face, she grabbed one and sucked on the other. Guillermo helped Nandor’s hand to her pussy. She began to make her way inside, her fingers slightly crooked, becoming comfortable with her masters body. Guillermo grabbed Nandor’s hair and pulled her head back, kissing her as her familiar continued to finger her, fingers pulsating in and out, her thumb on her clit. 

Guillermo whispered into Nandor’s ear, “I want you to make me cum, that’s an order.” She felt a rush through her body. The pressure of the task given made her surge with excitement and worry. What if she couldn’t get her off? This was a test after all. If she failed this could be it and she’d never get to feel the cold body of her Master again. She had to do what she was told. 

“Yes, Master.” Her fingers continued to rhythmically penetrate her master, rolling her clit over thumb, Guillermo grabbed her arm, tight. “Don’t stop.” She looked her in the eyes, on the verge of climax. Nandor began to penetrate her harder while rocking her clit harder in the process. Her master moaned louder, tightening her grip on Nandor’s arm. Her other arm was around Nandor’s neck ready to pull her in close but almost as if reading her mind, Nandor did it for her and squished in her masters breasts.

“Nandor!” She shouted loudly as she hit climax. Her familiar had done what she was told to do and she was impressed. Though, she’d never say it. 

They lay back on each other, Guillermo holding her familiar tight. Their unaired tension had been released and as they lay there, in each other arms, they had short lived thoughts of satisfaction and affection. 

END


End file.
